jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Gilad Pellaeon Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.05.2009 bis zum 06.06.2009 Pro * : Nach der Überarbeitung durch Garm finde ich, dass der Artikel nun durchaus exzellent ist. Eine umfassende Biografie, Bilder, Zitate, sowie Fähigkeits- und Persönlichkeitsteil sprechen für sich. Und nebenbei gehört Pellaeon zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren des Star-Wars-Universums. Gruß 18:30, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hab erstmal ein paar Fragen: 1.) Fehlt da ein Link beim HdK in dem Satz "siehe hier"? 2.) Woher stammt denn das Geburtsdatum, im Artikel steht dazu nichts. Wenn es bei der Überarbeitung nicht bestätigt werden konnte, sollte es raus, denn es ist schon seit Anfang an drin, als noch nicht einmal Quellen im Artikel standen und keine Infobox. Laut Wookieepedia geht aus The New Jedi Order Sourcebook und Revelation ein ganz anderes Datum hervor, nämlich 51 VSY, die Angabe sollte auf jeden Fall überprüft werden. 3.) Welche Ausgabe vom offiziellen Star Wars Fact File wurde denn verwendet (und wofür?), davon gibt es doch hunderte oder? Jedenfalls finde ich den Artikel insgesamt auch sehr gut, gelungene Überarbeitung, auch wenn ich mich mit dem Charakter wieder mal gar nicht auskenne. Es ist alles wichtige vorhanden, HdK-Infos, Persönlichkeitsteil, eine ausführliche Biografie, da kann man denke ich nichts beanstanden... -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 19:35, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Erneut hat Garm bewiesen, dass er mehr als fähig ist, einen Artikel, der schon lesenswert war!, so zu verbessern und zu ergänzen, dass man ihn einfach als exzellent bezeichnen muss.--Herzliche Grüße und ein schönen Sonntag,--Darth Hate 09:14, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Bis auf den Spoiler habe ich den Artikel, glaube ich, schon zweimal gelesen^^ und mir fällt nichts auf, was gegen die Auszeichnung spräche. Wieder einmal schöne Arbeit von Garm. Jaina 10:50, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Also ich finde den Artikel exzellent. Alles ist sehr schön geschrieben und mit Quellen belegt, es gibt Bilder und Zitate. Gut! 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 19:27, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Wieder ein exzellenter Artikel von Garm, muss man ja nichts mehr zu sagen ;-) 13:34, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Es wurde alles gesagt. Exzellente Arbeit, die es verdient hat, entsprechend ausgezeichnet zu werden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:49, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Shaak Ti ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 26.05.2009 bis zum 09.06.2009 Pro * :Der Artikel hat das Zeug dazu, exzellent zu sein, was es bei der lesenswertwahl gezeigt hat. Der Artikel ist gut, ausführlich und es steht alles drin. Also kurz: Der Artikel ist sehr gut. Boss 14:00, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Ich teile die Meinung von Boss der Artikel ist einfach bessser als Lesenswehrt!Corran' 19:42, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. 19:48, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Jetzt nachdem Shaak Ti (lustiger Zufall Bild:;-).gif) ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen hat, denke ich doch, dass der Artikel exzellent sein kann. Was die Vollständigkeit betrifft, vertraue ich seinem Wort. 19:27, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : Lesenswert ist der Artikel, wie bereits erwiesen wurde. Allerdings fehlen noch einige Sachen in der Biografie und auch der Persönlichkeit/Eigenschaften-Abschnitt könnte durchaus noch erweitert werden. Ausgezeichnet ja, exzellent leider noch nicht. 16:12, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Hallo Ben. Danke das du den Artikel gut findest, doch weiß ich nicht was in der Biografie fehlen soll. Ich denke das die Biografie zu 98% vollständig ist das einzige was fehlt bzw. nicht ausführlich beschrieben ist, ist ihre Mission auf Dagu. Doch leider ist die dazu gehörige Quelle für mich unerreichbar. In der WP steht, dass es die Infos im Fact File Ausgabe 116 gibt, da das Buch Escape from Dagu zu meinem Leidwesen nie erschienen ist, ist die Ausgabe 116 die einzige Quelle. Da es diese Ausgabe leider höchstens ein mal in zwei Monaten bei ebay gibt und wenn es sie gibt für unerhört überteuerte Preise, ist das sogar für mich zu viel. :P Was die anderen beiden Punkte betrifft, so werde ich versuchen sie beseitigen. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:43, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Ich würde es vorerst bei lesenswert belassen. Wie Ben schon sagte, kann der Persönlichkeitsabschnitt noch erweitert werden und ein paar mehr Zitate wären auch gut. 18:25, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) **So Zitate eingefügt ich hoffe die reichen jetzt. Und was soll ich jetzt noch deiner Meinung nach in den Persönlichkeitsabschnitt schreiben? Ich habe schon nach Bens Kontra an dem Persönlichkeitsabschnitt gearbeitet und ich weiß nicht was es da noch zu bemängeln gibt. Schließlich gibt es nicht viel über Shaak Tis Persönlichkeit zu sagen. Wenn du mir präzise sagst was ich deiner Meinung nach noch da eintragen soll werde ich das tun. Aber zu sagen das ist zu kurz kann man immer. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:16, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Ich werde mir morgen den Abschnitt noch einmal anschauen und dann ein Urteil fällen. Ich muss in ein paar Minuten weg, daher kann ich das jetzt nicht machen. Aber schon mal jetzt gesagt: Kann man nicht noch etwas mehr über ihre Fähigkeiten schreiben? Gruß 19:36, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) **Nicht schlimm. Ich warte.^^ Und über ihre Fähigkeiten muss ich mal gucken ob ich da noch was finde. Es gibt leider nur so wenig. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:46, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich habe eine Mischung von Bennys und Boss´ Meinung. JunoDiskussion 17:00, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ---- Blaster ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 31.05.2009 bis zum 14.06.2009 Pro * : Liest sich wie ein Prospekt, in dem die Benutzung von Blasterwaffen erläutert wird. Bel Iblis 15:42, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen Leia Organa Solo Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 19.05.2009 bis zum 02.06.2009 Pro * : Nach Jainas umfassender Generalüberholung zählt der Artikel zweifellos zu den besten in der ganzen Jedipedia. So muss das sein! Komplett aktualisiert, Einzelnachweise, Zitate...das schimpft sich doch geradezu exzellent. Bel Iblis 17:10, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Ich habe vor 10 Minuten mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Artikel, den Jaina so hervorragend überarbeitet hat, zur Wiederwahl zu stellen. Der gute Garm kam mir leider zu vor. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eins zu tun: Zustimmen! Jaina, du hast Großes geleistet. Super. Jetzt muss der Artikel einfach wieder exzellent sein.--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 17:14, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Wirklich erstaunlich, wie Jaina in so relativ kurzer Zeit den Artikel wieder auf Vordermann gebracht hat. Diese Leistung soll belohnt werden. 17:35, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Das ist ein harter Kampf, aslo werde ich mich beteiligen müssen. Auf jeden Fall Pro. Ich versehe nur nicht, warum das Bild in der Infobox geändert wurde. JunoDiskussion 13:30, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich beeindruckender und äußerst informativer Artikel. Her mit dem Stern! Kyle22 19:40, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : Der Artikel ist toll geschrieben und von Jaina wirklich hervorragend überarbeit worden. Doch wie schon bei den neutralen Stimmen größtenteils angesprochen, fehlen für einen exzellenten Artikel einfach zu viele Informationen aus weiteren Quellen. Mit derartigen Mängeln kann der Artikel meiner Meinung nach nicht zum "Exzellenten Artikel" gewählt werden. Dennoch ein großes Lob an Jaina! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:35, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Tut mir leid, ich kann dem Artikel leider noch kein Pro geben - aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er nicht vollständig ist. Die unzähligen Comics aus der GBK-Zeit fehlen noch immer (fast) vollständig und das ist ein Mängel, der bei einem exzellenten Artikel einfach nicht sein darf. Exzellent ist die Ausarbeitung der verarbeiteten Quellen dennoch voll und ganz, vor allem alles 4+ NSY ist vorbildlich. 19:00, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Es fehlen neben den Comics auch noch ein paar Romane und sämtliche Infos aus Sourcebooks und dergleichen (wobei letzteres denke ich hierbei nicht so wichtig ist, auch wenn man da wohl einiges rausholen könnte, vor allem aus den Galaxy Guides). Die Callista-Trilogie fehlt - Ich war am überlegen sie zu ergänzen, und ich habe mich entschieden an Han Solo und Luke Skywalker diebezüglich zu arbeiten und würde das bei Leia dann auch machen, da ich ja Callista sowieso noch fertig machen muss und mir der Artikel wie ein Klotz am Bein hängt. Das würde vielleicht nur nicht so schnell gehen, und nicht solange der Artikel als Exzellent vorgeschlagen ist, da ich ihn dann nicht UC nehmen kann. ^^ Der Artikel ist auf jeden Fall schon wirklich geil überarbeitet worden und es wurden Berge versetzt, vor allem ist es beachtlich, dass Jaina die ganze Arbeit allein geleistet hat, aber vollständig und damit exzellent ist er leider noch nicht ganz. Von mir aus kann er natürlich auch ausgezeichnet werden und ich überarbeite ihn dann, aber solange er noch überarbeitungsbedürftig ist, kann ich kein Pro für eine Auszeichnung geben, die Unvollständigkeit dieses Ausmaßes ausschließt. Was außerdem noch dringend erweitert werden sollte, ist der HdK-Teil, der sieht sehr vernachlässigt aus, obwohl es eine ganze Menge zu schreiben gäbe und „sich ein exzellenter Artikel insbesondere durch die Behandlung der realen Welt neben der Darstellung der Fiktiven auszeichnet“, wie es mal irgendwann jemand in die Bedingungen zur Aufstellung gekritzelt hat. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)'']] 23:33, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST)